A seventh ranger?
by thestorymastermind101
Summary: This is the time the power ranger met another ranger named Alex who joins them to fight evil.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except from Alex.

A Seventh Ranger?

One day the Rangers gap sensor went off and they were running to the rescue, once they got there, they discovered that there is someone else fighting them, '' who is that guy or girl,'' said Emily, '' um, I don't know, but it looks like a teal ranger,'' said Mike. After 2 minutes they decided to go and help, after fighting off all the moogers they realized that the nighlock was drying out and they saw him go off. ''Who are you,'' said Jayden as he demorphed. ''Antonio you remember me right,'' he said as he demorphed. When Antonio looked at him he said, '' is it really you Alex,'' ''yup, it's me,'' they both ran and hugged each other. ''Man I haven't seen you in a while,'' ''yeah man, me to.'' Then Kevin whispered to Jayden's ear, ''I don't think we could just trust him like that, we need to know more about him.'' ''Yeah, I agree.'' After letting them talk for 3 minutes, Jayden went up to Alex and asked him a couple of questions, '' ok Alex, sounds like you have been training for a long time. Do you use a sword or what Antonio uses?'' ''I use a sword, well I'm okay with the sword,'' ''really, hmm then let's spar,'' ''what... no no I'm not that good,'' '' cmon, just try once,'' '' alright, fine.'' Their spar was over, and Jayden won...barely. ''Wow, your pretty good Alex,'' ''thanks,'' then the nighlock attack alarm went off. They all ran to the marina, and the same guy was there. ''Ready to lose Rangers,'' ''the only one losing is you nighlok'' they all went for the attack. Alex used his teal powers to attack the nighlok and got him with a good strike, '' your finished nighlok,'' said Alex. Then he did his spin zord move and killed the nighlok, when the Rangers got into their zords, Alex joined in, and his zord was a peregrine falcon, which meant that they could fly if they were to form together without the samurai battle wing, and that they could fly 10 times faster than the samurai battle wing. They defeated the nighlock and went home. The Rangers went home and decided if they could take Alex as a ranger. All of them agreed that he was qualified to be a samurai, and Jayden went to tell him. ''Hey Alex we all think that your qualified to be the seventh and teal power ranger.'' ''Really, are you serious?!'' ''Yes, you have the skill to fight against the nighlok.'' ''Thanks you guys, I've been waiting for this moment.''

After a week Alex has pushed himself passed his limits, so he can prove to himself that he is worthy to be a samurai power ranger. Then while he was training the gap sensor went off and everyone woke up and ran to the rescue. As they got there they realized that Alex looked a lot buffer than he already was, but they ignored it. So they got their and Alex was already fighting the nighlok because he ran a lot faster than them, so they went and helped Alex, but he looked like he was handling it pretty well. Jayden decided to give the black box to Alex, '' hey Alex, take this,'' ''the black box, you can count on me with it. Super Samurai mode," '' and Jayden decided to pull out the shark zord, " Shark Attack mode,'' they both ran to the nighlok at full speed faster than the other Rangers and got a good slash on him. Meanwhile, Kevin went in front and this his slash, '' Huh, Spinzord Dragon Splash, hyah'' and then the nighlok went down hard.

Once he became bigger, he looked different, the nighlok was taller, and was holding a shield and sword which he didn't have when he was shorter. So, they decided to bring out the claw armored megazord, which didn't help, so they decided to change into the gigazord, but it was still quit a challenge, so Alex decided to de part from the gigazord and try and distract the nighlok. While he was doing that the other Rangers were getting ready for a megaslash, when they did the slash it broke the nighlok's shield and sword, then Alex went and did his eagle slash, which eventually put the nighlok down. When they went home they celebrated the victory and had a blast doing it, and Jayden and Alex were sparing again, and this time because he trained harder than ever he beat Jayden, and that was the first time Jayden has ever lost to a spar. Alex celebrated that he bested Jayden, and Jayden respected him for winning, and he was known from then on the 7th Power Ranger.


End file.
